Those Perfect Moments
by GraceEllieXx
Summary: Peeta and Katniss had a moment they wish could've lasted forever before the quarter quell, but what about Finnick and Annie? This is Annie's POV on one of her favorite moments with Finnick, and how re-living it helps her now though he's gone. One-shot.


Here is a short little one-shot I wrote about the cutest couple ever, Finnick and Annie. Hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of its characters. If I did then I wouldn't even have to write this one-shot because Finnick would still be alive.

* * *

><p>The sea, usually beautiful shades of green and blue, looks slightly different tonight as the magnificent sunset reflects off the churning water. Although, as the water slowly crawls up the shoreline, the nipping feeling is the same as always on my bare feet; cold, harsh, but invigorating. It lets me know where I am.<p>

His hand engulfs my small, cold one, as he leads me down the endless strip of beach. We step around pointy seashells that have yet to be picked up by the children living nearby. My toes feel every grain of sand.

A gust of wind blows all of his golden hair in his face. I pivot on my heel, and gently place each strand back where it belongs. This reveals his eyes, the part I love most about him.

His eyes are known for being beautiful. Their sea green color is captivating, and the way they sparkle in the soft glow of the sunset makes me want to melt. But, that isn't exactly what makes his eyes special to me.

His eyes are like an anchor to me. When I feel myself drifting off again into my little la la land, his eyes draw me back. When all I can think about is the horrors of my past, his eyes remind me of the wonders of my future. And, when I think that I'm alone in this world, his eyes are there to tell me that's not so.

"I love you, Annie…" his eyes whisper to me these words, which are forever carved into my brain like a song stuck on repeat.

His arms wrap around me, and I realize how cold I was. I lean into him, feeling the beat of his heart.

Buh, bum, buh, bum, buh, bum…

His gentle fingers guide my chin up to his face, and his lips slowly touch mine. My fingers run through his hair, undoing my careful job of fixing it before. I don't care, though. As long as I'm with him nothing is wrong.

As our kiss goes on, the sunset slowly gets covered by a thick blanket of clouds. The sea turns grey as well. A slight drizzle begin to fall from the sky.

I pull back from him and make my way towards the ocean. His eyes go wide as I walk through the water and it gets deeper and deeper. Eventually I just dive in.

I surface to find him smiling at me.

"We're going to get wet anyway!" I giggle, pointing to the rain.

He seems extra-happy, and I don't really know why. So when he finally gets close enough to me, I wrap my arms around him and ask why.

"You seem really happy…"

He nods, "I am.."

I search his face for any clues.

"Why? What are you so happy?" I half ask, and half plead.

His grin is so large, I'm surprised it even fits on his face. His fingers run through my long hair.

"Annie, " he begins, his eyes still twinkling even without the sunset to reflect.

"You're yourself again." He simply says.

I'm confused by his words. I give him a puzzled look, and he seems to read it.

"All the time you've been around me today, it's like the games never happened to you. You seem like the old Annie."

The old Annie, as in the Annie before the games, I understand now. I'm acting like the real Annie.

That's what he does to me; he reminds me of who I am. I'm like the sky, and he is the ocean that reflects me. He shows me how to be myself.

By now, we're both soaked and wrapped up in each other. It's the perfect feeling, the perfect day, the perfect moment.

A moment I wish could go on forever.

But, this wish does not come true, and this time the moment is interrupted by a loud cry.

* * *

><p>Most people I know wake up to be relieved that the world in their dreams is not true.<p>

I'm the opposite way…

Every morning I wake up to find that Finnick is gone, and that we will never have a moment like the ones I re-live in my dreams. I would spend my whole life asleep if I could, dwelling in the dreams and memories.

But, I can't. I have a son. I can't miss out on any moment in his life, like I missed so many in Finnick's. I have learned that every moment is precious.

So, the promise of more moments with my son is what gets me up in the morning.

And the promise of reliving my time with Finnick is what brings me to bed every night.

* * *

><p>They're my favorite couple ever...gahhh... I just love Finnick!<p>

Anyway, I really want to know what you think! It would be lovely if you could write a little review :)

Thank you for reading!

-Grace


End file.
